Mysteries of the Seas
by Primordial Vortex
Summary: This is a collection of unfinished shorts, chapters, and pilots for One Piece that don't directly fall into my main stories. You may find challenges and challenge responses in here. Standard warnings for my stories apply. Any one of these may end up being turned into stories eventually.
1. The Power to Destroy the World

**How My Muse Works:**

 **Muse? Muse! Where are you going Muse?**

 **Muse, we're supposed to be working on Supernova or CRUSH! Muse!**

 **MMMMMUUUUUUUSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE**

 **-]|[-**

 **CHALLENGE TIME!**

 **So, I have new challenges for you all!**

 **This first one is pretty simple! The only requirement (other than the standard requirements for my challenges. If you don't know them, feel free to go to my profile and look at the other ones) is that Luffy does NOT eat a Devil Fruit. He MUST become a complete badass like Garp and Rayleigh through only his Haki and maybe Rokushiki. I'm talking One Punch Man here! (Okay, maybe not THAT OP) I want him swimming in the Calm Belt battling Sea Kings people!**

 **The second is that Luffy eats the 'Titan' Devil Fruit. What does this mean? This Fruit can be either simple or complex, depending on you. You can make it a straight out Paramecia and have him simply be INCREDIBLY strong and capable of freely changing his own size to become absolutely massive (San Juan Wolf size or bigger). OR you can go full out Greek Titan with him and make it a sort of hybrid Paramecia/Mythical-Zoan Fruit, where he can both change his size as well as control some sort of element. Pairing: At the very least, I want some Luffy/Shirahoshi action. :D**

 **-]|[-**

"Why are they calling you Straw Hat?" The words came from a calm looking, incredibly large man. He looked much like a sumo wrestler, with a pretty feminine-looking face and white eyes. He had a large scar on the side of his face, from eye to lip. His red shirt resembled a giant bib with an emblem meaning 'Heaven' stitched into it. It was secured around him with a large, red-and-white rope. Finishing the look off was a large Marine cape hanging from his shoulders, and the absolutely massive two-headed battle axe he was carrying. He was staring at the smaller – though that was relative – man on his butt in front of him, and he was visibly unhappy.

The man was large and stocky – much like him, though less round. He was just fat. He wore a red shirt that was stretched taut around his obese figure, and he was incapable of closing it. His blue jeans went down to his shins, and his straw hat was frayed and unkept. "Oi oi oi oi oi! Bastard!" The large man stammered and blustered, "Don't you know who I am?" He was sweating buckets, "Get out of my way or I'll kill you and dig out your entrails!" He yelled with a dopey look on his face.

The larger man did not look impressed, so he got to his feet, "I'm the Revolutionary Dragon's son, and Vice-Admiral Garp's grandson!" The last was yelled with a visible bit of snot hanging from his nose as well as increased sweating, "I wreaked havoc during the War of the Best! I'm the man with the 400 million Beli bounty, Straw Hat Lu-" With every word he took a step forward, his face turning increasingly ridiculous.

But with the last statement, the larger man with the axe had enough, "MUGIWARA ISN'T SCUM LIKE YOU!" He roared as he smashed his axe's flat right on top of the fake Straw Hat's head. The fake's eyes popped out of his head, even as blood spewed from his puffed out lips. Every other pirate and Marine there could only stare in abject shock.

"WHAT!" Every pirate there roared, "Boss Straw Hat!" The weaker pirates trembled in horror.

"I see." The unimpressed looking axe-wielder – a man named Sentomaru – commented. "So all of these pirates were tricked and became a part of this guy's crew. I'd feel bad, but if you were stupid enough to fall for _this guy's_ trick, then you damn well deserve to be captured." He turned slightly, addressing the largest man in the entire clearing, "PX-5, who is this guy?"

The _huge_ man stepped forward, and the beeping coming from him suddenly made it clear that I was not, in fact, a human. In his digital vision, it zoomed in on the fake's face and calculated, "Pirate: 'Triple-Tongued' Demaro Black. Bounty of 26 million Beli." Even his voice sounded fake and robotic.

"26 MILLION!" The pirates yelled in horror, "That can only mean…he's an IMPOSTER!" The fake in question mumbled and huffed unconsciously, blood leaking from the massive lump on his head onto his face.

"THEY FOUND OUT!" Yelled the panicking fake's crew, before they all turned tail and ran with a visible smoke trail leading from them.

One angry pirate yelled, "What is this shit! He posed as Straw Hat and tricked us!"

Another roared, "Damn it! I can't believe I almost got ripped off by some asshole with a 26 million bounty!"

"The real Straw Hat must be dead!" Yet another groaned.

"Eh?" A much smaller male in a fluffy overcoat wearing black-rimmed glasses and a fake nose-and-mustache was blinking rapidly, "He was pretending to be me? That means Zoro and Sanji were fake too? But they looked just like the real ones!" He turned and started walking away, "Better get out of here then before it's too late…" He turned, bringing his absolutely massive backpack with him.

Sentomaru smirked lightly, "So, you were all tricked huh? That's just too bad. The one who tried to fool you all was an idiot, but you're all just as unlucky!" He said strongly, "Under my authority, you are all under arrest! You all have to come with us!" The massive cyborg behind him took one step forward, literally shaking the ground. The pirates all stepped back in horror, "And I don't know why, but the real Straw Hat is here too!" The pirate's eyes all widened, "PX-5 locked onto him as soon as we arrived! Shoot at him, PX-5!"

The massive cyborg took another step, before his eyes started blinking as his targeter observed the entire area in search for Straw Hat Luffy. Finally, he acquired a signal, and opened his massive mouth. A yellow beam shot out, flying faster than the eye could see at his target.

But Luffy was prepared as his Observation warned him of the impending danger. He had already hopped away long before the beam hit and exploded the area he had occupied. He spun through the air, before landing on the massive raised platform in the area. His overcoat had fallen off, landing beside him. It revealed a young man with tight, rippling muscles covering his body. He was pretty skinny. He was wearing an open, red cardigan with flared sleeves exposing his heavily scarred chest, some blue jean shorts with furry cuffs, and a long, yellow sash around his waist. He had a well-kept straw hat with a red band on it, which he was pressing into his head, "That was close." He muttered. His glasses, nose, and mustache all fell off his face, revealing them to be fake. He raised his head, "Hey, what's the big idea! You almost hit my precious bento!" He yelled out angrily.

Every pirate and almost every Marine stopped and stared. The fake Sanji turned and looked over with his eyes popping out of his skull in shock. One pirate was trembling, with a piece of paper held loosely in his shaking fists, "H-here's his poster!" It fell to the ground, revealing a face that looked exactly like the one looking down at them, "IT'S THE EXACT SAME!" The terrified screams rang through the air!

Every single one of the fake Straw Hat crew nearly passed out in shock, almost foaming at the mouth, "SO HE WAS THE REAL STRAW HAT?!"

"Brace up!" A well-dressed Marine with a Captain coat – signifying that he was at least a Captain himself – yelled out to his fellows, "We came here prepared to catch the real one anyway!" The rest of the marines roared their approval and readied their rifles.

"Mugiwara!" Sentomaru yelled up at him.

Luffy looked down, instantly recognizing the man, "Oh, it's you. Are you going to get in my way _again_?" Luffy looked a little irritated, "She warned me to not cause trouble so I could set sail." He mumbled, seemingly to himself though Sentomaru heard him all the same.

"Don't worry! You don't have to set sail!" He yelled back at the young man, "Unlike two years ago, I'm a full-fledged Marine now! I'm catching you here! PX-5!"

The huge cyborg opened his mouth as he hunched over. Yellow light was shining from his insides, even as an increasingly loud and rapid beeping sounded from him. The being trembled for a few seconds, before three beams of light shot forward. Luffy, who had been crouching, stood up. In the time it took to blink, he had inclined his head in three different ways, easily avoiding the three beams. His hat was shadowing his eyes, "Too slow." The giant mangrove tree behind him exploded, and a second later the shockwave ruffled his hat and hair.

"What!" Sentomaru gaped, his eye twitching momentarily in shock.

Luffy lifted his head with that signature grin of his starting to break lose. PX-5 leapt at him, light shining from his mouth. Luffy disappeared entirely, before popping up in front of the flying behemoth. He snickered, "Bye bye!" And then he punched forward. His fist impacted the relatively hard metal shell of the cyborg right in the stomach. A visible ripple of energy blew through the cyborg, almost like a shockwave.

The cyborg cracked, before the metal titan literally split in half. Metal flew and some sort of fluid sprayed through the air before both halves of the malfunctioning robot impacted the ground in separate areas. It audibly shorted and crackled before exploding. "HE BEAT THE Pacifista IN ONE PUNCH!?" Every single pirate and most of the Marines looked utterly terrified on the tiny-looking boy. Their eyes were popping right out of their skulls.

"That…that was…!" Sentomaru gasped.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he gathered up his bag of lunches and started running away. "See you later! Thanks for clearing my name! I'm sure I'll see you again!" Luffy called back at Sentomaru cheerfully.

"Mugiwara! Wait!" Sentomaru yelled. The rest of the Marine were ordering themselves to not let him get away.

"Oiii! Luffy!" A voice Luffy instantly recognized called out. His eyes had been closed, but they snapped open instantly in surprise.

Another immediately familiar voice called out, "Luffy! It was you after all! How can you already be in trouble!" Sanji and Zoro were both running towards him with big grins on their faces.

Luffy's face almost split open in joy, "Ooooooohhhhhh! Zoro! Sanji! There's no mistaking it this time! I really missed you guys so much!"

Sentomaru grit his teeth, "Roronoa! Black Leg! They _are_ alive! PX-7!"

Another one of the massive cyborgs flew forward, light shining in his mouth. Both Zoro and Sanji grew serious. Sanji span quickly, his legs igniting in what seemed like flames. He looked as if he was wearing molten lava on his legs. Zoro merely drew all three of his swords. They vanished, and a moment later the Pacifista was going down, Sanji's molten leg in his head and Zoro behind him with sparking cuts torn into it. "I sliced him!" Zoro called out.

"No! I broke his neck!" Sanji roared back.

The pirates were all screaming! "THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! IT'S REALLY THEM! THEY'RE NOTHING LIKE THE FAKES!"

The Pacifista sparked and shook before exploding in a massive fireball as Sanji landed next to Zoro, "Hey Luffy. You're ninth!" Zoro smirked while pointing at his Captain.

"Will you shut up about that!" Sanji roared, shark teeth in his mouth. He turned back, "Let's hurry Luffy! Everyone is waiting on the ship!"

Luffy yelped in excitement, before speeding off after his two friends. The Marines roared angrily, before following in determination to stop the Straw Hats once and for all. Luffy had his eyes closed in happiness, "It's been so long! I wonder how everyone is! I'm so ha-" He stopped, drawing the confusion of his two crewmates.

"Huh? Luffy?"

Luffy merely grinned as he stared off over the hill, where an old man was sitting calmly. Zoro and Sanji watched with smiles of their own as Luffy set the huge bag on his shoulders down, "RAYLEIGH!" Everyone other than the three Straw Hats stared in abject shock and horror now, at the old man. He had long white hair and a funny, striped beard that ended in a puff just below his chin. He wore glasses and a worn-looking hoodie.

He chuckled, "I came here to have a look, but it looks like you're doing just fine, Luffy. You've gotten much stronger since I last saw you. Hurry up and get going! Go see your friends!"

"Right!" Luffy called back. He had a massive grin, "Rayleigh! Thank you for everything these past two years!"

Rayleigh laughed, "Get going! This isn't like you!" He had a smile all the same at Luffy's good-bye.

"I'm going to do it Rayleigh!" Rayleigh quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm going to become the Pirate King!" Luffy had his arms thrown into the air, fists pumped out. Rayleigh only smiled, a single tear in his eye.

The Marines finally got their wits about them, and resumed their headlong charge at Luffy and his crewmates. Rayleigh didn't like that very much, as his student ran with his crewmates. He drew his sword and slashed the air. In front of the Marines, a small gash opened up in the earth, forcing them to halt. Rayleigh was standing in front of the coughing Marines, "My apprentice is setting sail. I would appreciate it if you did not interfere." The Marines growled, some backing away.

"Th…this line…"

"I would advise not crossing it." Rayleigh only had confidence in his voice and an easygoing smile on his face..

Behind him, Luffy was running next to Sanji and staring hungrily at the floating Bubble Bags the man was holding. After a few bullets passed by them, Zoro up in front called out, "Looks like they have us surrounded." He sounded entirely unconcerned.

Suddenly, one of the charging Marines slumped over with blue in his face, "I…I want to become a flea."

"What are you doing?" Another yelled at him, before turning and seeing every single one of his comrades on their hands and knees.

"I want to become a mite…" They droned listlessly.

"WHAT!" Finally, a translucent ghost passed through his body, and he slumped over, "I want to become a louse."

"Hey!" Sanji said, "Isn't that…!"

"Jeez." The ghost stopped close to a floating young woman. She had long, curly pink hair falling in four spiral braids down her back. She was wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender frills which accentuated her (finally) growing bust, red high heeled boots, and a big black top hat with white floral decor. Continuing with the pink theme, she had a pink bat tattooed onto her left arm with a watch on her wrist, and pink nail polish on her fingernails. She had big round eyes and was carrying a big stuffed teddy bear in one hand and a Mini Devil umbrella in the other, "So you guys were the ones causing trouble, huh?"

Sanji's eyes immediately turned into hearts, "OH! You're the woman from Thriller Bark! Perona!" She looked a lot less childish than the last time they had encountered her, and she was quickly ticking off Sanji's checkboxes. He noodled over towards her, hearts flying above his head.

She ignored him entirely, "I was waiting for you." She declared, which instantly sent Sanji off into la-la land, thinking she was speaking to him. She wasn't.

"Eh, waiting for me?" Luffy asked, pointing to himself, "What do you want with me?"

She smiled, "That's right." She floated closer, entirely ignoring Sanji around her. "I want to join your crew!" She declared loudly.

Silence. "I APPROVE!" Sanji roared, steam coming out of his nose.

"Eh? You want to join." Zoro asked in surprise.

She smirked at him, "That's right. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Zoro smirked back at her, returning to his calm confidence.

"Why do you want to join?" Luffy asked curiously. He wasn't really against it, but he really wanted to know why.

"Who cares?! Let her join us!" Sanji was still all for it, dreaming of her beauty.

That dream was about to be shattered.

She smiled and floated over to Zoro, settling into his arms. He pulled her in with his left, before she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Now not only was Sanji's dream shattered, but so was he. He cracked like glass and shattered into a million pieces. Perona blinked, "Is he alright?"

"Who cares?" Zoro smirked.

Luffy chuckled as he picked up Sanji and threw him over his shoulder, "Well, I can't refuse a request like that. Welcome aboard!"

She smiled happily, "Thank you! You won't regret it, Captain!" She turned serious, "We really should get out of here though. Marines are surrounding the Island!"

Luffy laughed, "You let me worry about that."

 **-]|[-**

"You!" Sanji roared, getting into Zoro's face. They were now flying on a giant bird with their Doctor Chopper, who looked even cutesier than he used to! "How did you of all people get a girlfriend! WERE YOU EVEN TRAINING YOU BASTARD!"

"Of course I was." Zoro looked irritated.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Perona asked Zoro while pressed against his chest.

"The better question would be what isn't wrong with Dartbrow over here." Zoro laughed. Sanji could only glower as Luffy and Perona joined him in chuckling.

Finally, Luffy called out, "HEY! EVERYONE!"

Instantly, all of the people on the ship below him sprang to their feet, "LUFFY!" Everyone looked excited and happy. Usopp even was tearing up a little bit. Despite that, he looked manlier with larger musculature. His curly hair was underneath a white suncap. He looked like he had headphones over his ears. He also wore a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. His yellow, red-lensed sniper goggles hung from his neck.

"Looks like you've gotten kinda manly!" Franky looked huge and robotic. He was much more massive than he had been and his blue hair was in a buzz-cut. Other than that, he was the same old, speedo wearing Franky. He just looked much more awesome!

"Luffy! You guys!" Nami waved her arms back and forth above her head. She had a simple bikini top on low cut, low riding jeans that were practically painted on. She had also let her hair grow out, and it was now nice and wavy.

Sanji instantly locked on to the two beautiful women of his crew. First he looked at Nami's bust, then Robins'. He closed his eyes and took a deep drag of his smoke. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Perona screamed in horror as he turned into a bottle rocket. Blood spewed in massive quantities from his nostrils and he rocketed up and off the bird. He would have landed in the water, if Luffy hadn't appeared under him and then on the ship with him in his arms. Sanji was blue, and still leaking blood.

Usopp cradled his head in his arms, "Sanji! Chopper! Stop the bleeding!"

Franky was in his standard Franky Pose, with a starry-eyed Luffy looking at him in complete awe, "F-F-Franky! You!"

"Oh, what is it Luffy? Mecha!" Franky pushed his nose in for a few seconds, before his hair sprang out of his head and settled into a flattop haircut.

"Mecha! I WANT TO PUSH IT!" Luffy threw himself forward with his arms extended, but Nami caught him from behind.

"I have no idea what you're so excited about Luffy, but we have problems!" Nami told him, "The Marine warships are almost here!"

"Oh, that's a problem." Luffy said, "If the Marines are here, we won't be able to meet with her before we go to Fishman Island."

The entire ship stilled, "Her?" They all asked collectively.

Sanji even woke up from his sudden bout of abnormal sinus syndrome and got right in Luffy's face, "Her? HER? YOU TOO LUFFY! WHERE DID YOU GET SENT TO?"

"Me?" Luffy blinked, "I got sent to Amazon Lily, the Island of Women. I made a lot of friends there! Shishishi!"

Sanji trembled, before he burst into flames, "YOU RUBBER BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" He was shaking Luffy back and forth, crying with a weird face.

Luffy laughed, "Sorry Sanji! You're going to have to think of a new nickname for me!"

"E…eh?" The whole crew stopped in shock. Sanji even let go of his shirt in his surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" Nami stammered as Luffy turned to face the rest of his crew. That was when Nami and Robin finally got an eyeful of the massive scar on his chest. "Oh Luffy…" She held her hand up to her mouth in horror.

Robin – who was dressed in a tight, partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line that exposed her stomach and a long pink sari-like skirt – ran her fingers along his scar with a troubled look on her face. She was probably the only one who fully realized what that statement meant. The other members of the crew either looked confused or flat out somber.

Luffy sighed, but he was smiling softly, "During the War…I kinda died for a few minutes…" A horrified, strangled sound escaped Nami's throat before she was hugging him for all she was worth, sobbing into his chest. Robin wrapped her arms around him, and idly mused that he was almost as tall as she was now. "Hey, none of that. I'm still here." He rubbed their backs. He grinned, "I can't die without becoming the Pirate King, remember?"

Nami choked out a laugh, "You damn idiot." She finally let go of him, and backed away slightly, wiping her watery eyes. "I don't care about that…I'm just glad you're okay."

Robin backed away and smiled at him, "Hey, at least you can learn to swim now, right?" She made one of her kinda-morbid jokes.

Luffy chuckled, "Not exactly." But before they could ask him what that meant, a cannonball struck the water close to their ship.

"Ah, Marines!" Nami yelled, thoughts of Luffy's not-death and possible new power chased away momentarily, "Crap! There are three ships!"

Luffy grinned, "I got this." He walked forward confidently, "We'll be setting sail in a moment guys! I suggest you hold onto something."

"Hold on to…Luffy what?" Nami asked in surprise.

But Luffy didn't answer her, he merely raised his arm in front of his chest, before clenching his fist. His new muscles bulged slightly, even as he let out an almost maniac grin, " **Kaishin!** " He swung his fist, even as the jaws of his crew – even Robin – dropped. The air where his fist stopped started to crack, as if there was an invisible mirror breaking there. The cracks expanded, before the entire ocean in front of them rose and rocketed off towards the Marine ships. The men there were panicked and terrified, and stood absolutely no chance as the massive tidal wave engulfed their miniature fleet.

The ships all capsized and went into the deep, even as the wave raced on. "Shishishi! Told you I wouldn't be able to swim!" Luffy laughed. He turned as he heard a thump behind him, and panicked as he saw Usopp foaming on the floor with Perona. "Usopp! Perona!" he yelped in shock, "Crap, did I use _that_? Usopp! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" He shook Usopp hastily.

Nami was as white as a ghost, staring into the air, "We gave a complete idiot the power to destroy the world…"

Robin could only laugh.

 **-]|[-**

 **Hey everyone! Trying something new out here! This will be a collection of shorts that I wanted to write, but do not yet have any intention of writing into a full story. Yes, that does mean that anything in here MIGHT be turned into a full story eventually, but really these are just to get my Muse off my back so I can get back writing my other stories. As you can plainly tell, she does what she wants.**

 **This was a self-response to the challenge I first gave out in CRUSH! I wrote it back in November, but it's just been sitting here since then. I figured I would go ahead and post it. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Canon? What canon? (Goro Goro)

**How is everyone doing!**

 **So, I couldn't resist. I honestly can't comprehend how authors can just stick to one single story for so long. I just have SO MANY ideas that aren't compatible with each other and they just** _ **won't leave me alone**_ **until I at least get started on them. Man I need some shadow clones up in here.**

 **Rest assured that progress is being made on the other, already posted stories. I'm already 9k words into Supernova. I'm less into CRUSH! I'm having to do a lot on actually figuring out where I want to take that story.**

 **So, this story follows the premise of the third challenge I posted in the first chapter of CRUSH! I knew I wouldn't be able to resist, but I had hoped otherwise. I just LOVE lightning too much.**

 **You'll likely note a distinct lack of Luffy in this chapter. That is entirely intentional. He won't show up for a little while, for reasons that will be expanded on later. :D**

 **The opening to this story was much different initially. I ended up deciding that what I had already written for it was going to probably be better suited for flashbacks.**

 **Warnings: This one will be the most skewed on the starting power scale. The challenge kind of necessitates it. I'll do my best to keep everything interesting! There will also be flat out Yuri in this one.**

 **Pairings: Harem, as per usual. This time though, I can flat out confirm for you all that Nami will not be paired with Luffy. I've done that in at least one of the other stories, so I decided for some change in this one. What will her pairing be? You'll have to find out. :p**

 **-]|[-**

It was a bright, sunny day for the people aboard the opulent cruise vessel with a dolphin acting as a figurehead. The trip so far had been phenomenal. The skies were clear practically every day, and the seas were calm. They hadn't had so much as a spilled cup of Sake in over a weak. As per usual aboard the vessel, the guests were well-dressed in fancy clothing. The live band was playing a more-lively quartet, so the guests were dancing along to it on the floor. The Captain – a shorter man in all white Captain's clothes wearing sunglasses just over his bushy, black mustache – was looking on proudly with his arms behind his back. His perfect little cruise ship had a flawless record, and guests always gave rave reviews to anyone who would listen.

So of course, something had to go wrong.

"PIRATES!" Came the terrified call from the deck. The rich guests and the Captain all froze, simply looking at one another in confusion, as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard. And then the panic set in. The Captain's calls to remain calm and seated went unheard, as rich, snobby folk went from calm and assured to running around like chicken with their heads cut off. They all rushed out of the Ballroom, unknowingly straight into danger. Their thought process was, ' _get to the deck and show we surrender. Maybe they won't harm us._ '

Which would unfortunately just put them directly into the path of any cannonballs passing the ship and any debris. It also would just make them easier to round up, if that was the plan. A young, orange-haired woman on the ship was quite irritated. She had been dancing and had gotten caught up in the clamoring. She would have preferred to stay hidden.

It was therefore quite fortunate for them that the pirates were, in fact, not firing at all. Soon enough, the bewildered guests could even make out details on the ship without even needing a spyglass. The Captain, the sailors, and the orange-haired girl especially were extremely confused. The ship was definitely heading in their direction so…why weren't they firing? Or even looking hostile? They couldn't really even see a lot of men on the deck.

The ship itself was quite large – larger than their cruise vessel at any rate. It was a three-masted Frigate made of a darker wood. The hull was painted a rich crimson, as were all of the sails. White highlights ran all along the rails and the trimmings. A giant bird of prey of some sort was carved as a figurehead. Its body seemed to be growing out of the ship; made of the white wood. Crimson wings and plumage seemingly wrapped the hull. But its most stunning feature was the fact that it seemed to be depicted as creating lightning bolts, which speared away from the wings. On the tallest mast above the crow's nest was a black flag – a well-known symbol of piracy. The Jolly Roger on it was a stylized skull with a straw hat. If that was the only thing, it would have been considered normal. However, it was strange in that it was an electric blue and seemed to be…fizzing out with small flecks of lightning springing from it.

The worried people stood in silence as the ship drew ever closer. Finally, it pulled up next to them, board to board. Around a dozen hook ropes flew downward and secured the two vessels together. Two people leapt from the higher deck onto the deck of the cruise ship. Practically every jaw on that ship dropped momentarily as they took in the two young woman who had invaded their ship. They were utterly gorgeous.

The taller woman had pale skin and black hair. She had a bit of a longer nose - though it thin and well defined – and crystal blue eyes with large pupils. She was wearing a skin-tight purple halter-neck with a thin strand securing it to her body. The slit in the front exposing some cleavage made it absolutely clear that she was 'gifted' in that area. She had an hourglass figure, and was wearing a purple, low hanging skirt that barely made it to half-thigh, though cut white strips hanging from the hem did artificially lengthen it. She had an amused smile on her face.

The other woman was just as gorgeous and equally curvy, if half a head shorter than her counterpart. She had long, wavy, brilliant green hair and amber eyes. She was also quite pale, and was clad in green. Her tank top – with the word 'HAPPY' written on it – dipped quite low, showing that she was just as 'gifted' as the other, taller woman. Unlike the dark-haired one, she wore yellow, skintight leggings. She was also smiling, thought there was something a bit more… _dangerous_ to it. She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward, making sure to expose a small bit more cleavage. Her smirk widened as the ' _classy gentlemen_ ' had to hunch over to hide their nosebleeds, "Why hello there." She purred sweetly, "I don't suppose your Captain is around?"

The man in question shook himself and hurried forward, before coughing into his fist. He clasped his own hands behind his back, "Hello ladies. I must thank you for not attacking us." He said nervously.

"Ufufufu." The dark-haired woman giggled lightly, "You need not worry, Captain-san. We have no need to attack a simple cruise ship." A collective wave of relief spread through the passengers, some of whom even shook their heads at being worried in the first place.

The orange-haired woman could only blink dumbly. ' _What the hell?_ ' She could only think, ' _Pirates not attacking? What's going on? What are they up to?_ ' The words only put her further on edge, fully believing them to be lying.

The Captain could only smile broadly in relief, "Thank you very much. May I ask what you wish from us?"

The green-haired one smiled, "Oh, nothing much. We only wish for some food." Her grin turned a bit sheepish, "It has been a while since we've been able to stock up, and we ran out of fresh ingredients about three days ago." Though that wasn't actually the _whole_ story.

The dark-haired woman chimed in cheerfully, "We have plenty of money and we're willing to pay." A large smirk rose onto the orange-haired woman's face after the initial moment of increased befuddlement.

The Captain smiled and stood proudly, "We can certainly aid you with that. Please, this way." He held an arm out and directed them inside.

Soon, everyone was back inside and the party was back in full swing. The two women had happy smiles on their faces, even as the people around gawked at the massive stacks of emptied plates on their table. The women all felt quite jealous at the sight. Why couldn't they eat that much and still have such amazing figures? The Captain stopped by, "I hope you are enjoying the food, ladies."

"We are. Compliments to the chef, Captain-san." The dark-haired woman said pleasantly.

"Might I have your names?" He asked them.

"You may call me Robin." She inclined her head to him.

"Hmmm…I suppose…" The green-haired woman drawled. She was swirling a glass of red wine languidly, "I am Monet."

"A pleasure." The Captain said, "Will you ladies be staying long?"

"We will not." Robin pushed away her final plate, "Though we will need provisions before we go. If we could buy those off you along with a direction to the closest island, we'll be on our way."

"That will be no issue at all." The Captain seemed like a huge load had lifted off his back, "I must say, I've never seen pirates so…well…well-mannered before." He was a little hesitant on saying so in case it set them off, but they seemed like perfectly reasonable people.

Monet giggled behind her hand, "Oh, it would have been quite easy to conquer this ship and simply take what we wished." As she eyed him and a shiver went down his spine, he finally put a word to the feeling the young woman gave off behind her easy-going smile. _Predator._ "But…" She sang, "There was no point in doing so. It would have gained us nothing a little goodwill couldn't get." She shrugged, "Guess my little crew has rubbed off on me."

He swallowed heavily, starting to realize just how much of a bullet they had dodged. "Ah, speaking of which, where is the rest of your crew?"

Monet giggled again, "Oh, it's just the two of us for now. I guess you could say we're in our…recruitment phase."

Robin smiled, "Our final crew member is a little…lost." She swirled a glass of wine, "Quite a shame. He would have enjoyed eating all of your food."

He licked his lips, "A-all our food?"

Monet laughed outright, "Oh yes. He's quite… _voracious_." Under her gaze, he felt like a scarred bunny being eyed by a hawk.

Suddenly, Robin stiffed, "Arara…" She looked quite amused, "Looks like we get to have some fun."

 **-]|[-**

The orange-haired woman – a young girl of eighteen named Nami – had waited until everything had settled down once more. Once she managed to get away from the stuffy guests, she had hidden near the upper deck. She had stripped off her dress and tucked it away safely. She put on a much different set of clothes; a tight blue shirt, loose black pants with a red sash, and a black bandana covering parts of her orange hair. She waited at the door until she saw that the sailors weren't looking, and then raced out and – revealing some very good athletics – managed to jump high enough to grab the bottom rails of the larger ship. She hauled herself up and onto the deck in a hurry, before taking the stairs down into the holds. She never noticed the eyes on the masts that had zeroed onto her the second her head had popped into view.

She slammed a few doors open in her hurry. She had no idea how long those women would take to eat and didn't fancy being caught. Finally, she found the treasure holds and felt her knees immediately give out under her. Her gaping jaw hung low and she was twitching in shock.

Gold.

There was gold _everywhere_. She couldn't even count the numbers of gold coins strewn about, nor the number of stacks of bills. There were golden treasures everywhere. It was like she had walked into a King's Vault. Unbidden, a single tear streamed down her face.

This was enough. It was _enough_. It was _more_ than enough. She could definitely free her village with this! Hell, she could probably free the entire Conomi Islands with all of this! Then, she descended into despair. She was extremely skilled – possibly the world's best – but she couldn't possibly sail a vessel this large completely by herself. She also couldn't possibly steal all of this in a timely manner! She growled bitterly. So close yet so far. She grabbed a burlap sack and started making her way to the treasure. She may not be able to take _all_ of it, but she certainly would take as much as she could carry.

"Arara…" Nami let out a little scream and sprang forward, whipping her staff out in her panic as she whirled around to stare at the voice, "Now what do we have here?" Robin was standing there with a little smile on her lips.

Nami giggled nervously, "Well, I can explain."

"Oho?" Robin looked even more amused, "Please do so, Thief-san."

"Well, you see-" Nami cut herself off and swung her staff as hard as she could at the woman's head.

Only that wasn't the result she got. The dark-haired beauty lifted a finger. _A_ _ **single**_ _finger_. Nami's staff shattered against that finger. "Oh my, that was quite a story." If anything, her amused grin was even bigger, "You sure are a little wildcat, aren't you Thief-san? I'm afraid your staff wasn't too sturdy though."

Nami slowly lowered her hand and her head, clenching he fists, "I surrender…" She whispered.

Robin finally frowned, ' _She sounds as bitter as I used to._ ' She observed the girl closely for the first time. She was clearly an athletic girl, and quite beautiful too. Unlike what she would have expected from a rich girl, she was both stealing and armed. That staff would probably have knocked a normal person clear out. She definitely had potential. She smiled, ' _Luffy would probably like her._ ' Her decision made, she smiled again, "It was a nice attempt, Thief-san." She sat on a table and crossed her legs, "So, what made an attractive, skilled, and intelligent girl like you think it was a good idea to rob pirates?"

Nami growled, "I don't see why you would care. You're just going to punish me for this." She glared at her with nothing but hate and defiance in her gaze.

Robin was taken aback but the utter _wrath_ in those eyes, "Oh, but I would say you're jumping the gun a little, Thief-san." She grinned as Nami now looked taken aback, "You'll find we're reasonable people." She paused, before giggling ruefully, "Well, _I'm_ a reasonable person. I can't always say the same for my friend." She settled once more and leaned forward, "So I'll ask again. What exactly made you think this was a good idea?"

"What game are you playing?" She hissed, before taking a deep breath, "I'm a pirate thief. I'm trying to raise a hundred million Beli."

Robin whistled, "Arara…that's quite the goal." She smiled, "And what reason do you have for needing that much money?" She asked curiously.

"None of your business." Nami spat.

"Oh, that's quite a shame. Quite a shame indeed." Robin said airily, "But, allow me to make a few assumptions." Nami suddenly stiffened as Robin's playful look vanished, "Your automatic hatred of me and insistence in being a pirate thief only makes me believe pirates have taken something near and dear to you." Nami's breath caught in her throat, "Additionally, you've taken to trying to _raise_ a hundred million Beli. That makes me believe that someone is either blackmailing you or holds you under ransom. How am I doing so far, Thief-san?"

Nami said nothing, looking at her stone-faced. Robin leaned back and smiled again, "I'll take your silence as confirmation. So now I'll ask something a little different." Her grin widened, "Do you have any special skills?"

Nami's eyes widened. She eyed the pirate in front of her warily, "Well, I'm a damn good thief. I'm actually unsure as to how you caught me. I made sure you were good and distracted before coming here."

"Ufufufu, you'll find I'm a thief's worst nightmare." Robin giggled pleasantly.

Nami stored that in her mind, "I'm also the best damn navigator in the sea." She said proudly. Even if she _was_ a pirate, Nami couldn't help but boast over that fact.

Robin's amused look was replaced was delight, "Oh, how wonderful. And does Navigator-san have a name?"

Nami looked at her cautiously, "My name is Nojiko."

Robin giggled, "Your _real_ name, Navigator-san."

Nami's jaw dropped for a moment, before she clenched her fists, "Nami. My name is Nami."

"An appropriate name for a navigator." Robin smiled, "My name, Navigator-san, is Nico Robin. My friend is Monet. A pleasure."

Nami could only stare. _What the hell was this?_ Finally, she growled in anger, "What game is this? What do you want with me, Pirate?" She spat.

"Game?" Robin made a wishy-washy motion, "No game. I was simply contemplating what to do with you."

"…Let me go?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh heavens no." Robin giggled much to Nami's dismay, "I'm going to recruit you."

Nami's jaw dropped. She worked it up and down, "…What?" She finally got out.

Robin smiled, "We're a small crew at the moment. Neither of us can navigate well and we've been lost here in East Blue for about two weeks."

"No." Nami said flatly, "Hell no."

"Oh, such a shame. And here we were, prepared to offer our help in raising your one hundred million." Robin tsked in disappointment.

Nami froze, before trembling, "Who the hell are you people? Stop toying with me!" Her eyes welled slightly.

"I wouldn't toy about something like this." Robin admonished, "Not all pirates are like the ones you hate. You'll find that our crew is a family." She said strongly, "And if helping you free your loved one will make you happy, we will help you with that."

Nami trembled, "I…"

Robin stood, "Let's go back to the cruise ship." She put her arm around the shocked Nami's shoulder and led her away, "Go on."

Nami looked back robotically, seeing Robin shooing her back into the cruise ship. She went in and made her way to the table lifelessly. She…she wasn't sure what to think. These pirates seemed very strange. They claimed they would pay for their food. They hadn't harmed anyone. Robin hadn't even seemed angry that Nami had tried to _rob_ them. If anything, it had just amused her. And her strength… Robin had taken a full-force swing of her staff with a single finger and _broken_ her staff. Nami was well aware that she _should_ be lying brokenly in their brig.

Instead, they try to recruit her and offer to _help_ her. Nami was in uncharted waters and she wasn't sure she liked the feeling. She reached their table – eyed bugging out when she saw Robin sitting there. _What the hell?_

Monet stared at her and licked her lips, "So, this is her?" Nami shivered at her tone. Why did she feel like a gazelle being stalked?

"I'm Nami." She said hesitantly.

Monet's grin widened, "So _Nami-_ " The way she purred her name forced another shiver down her spine, "-Will you be joining our journey?"

"I…" Nami hesitated. She really didn't trust them, but she could always betray them soon right?

"You'll find that to be quite difficult, _Nami_." Monet licked her lips at her terrified look, "And no, we can't read your mind."

"Then how are you doing that?" She hissed back.

"Ufufufu, that information isn't for East Blue." Robin chuckled, "You'll learn eventually. If you join us of course."

"…You'll really help me?" She hated how weak her voice sounded.

"Of course." Monet sidled up next to her and gave her a hug. Goosebumps rose on Nami's skin as her warm breath hit her ear, "Robin told you didn't she? If you take our mark you're _ours._ " And then she was back in her seat.

'… _I'm going to regret this._ ' Nami thought to herself wryly.

But before she could say anything else, a cry came down from the upper decks for the second time that day, "PIRATES!" A pause, "AND THEY FIRED!"

"Friends of yours?" Nami jumped at the unimpressed look they shot her, "Just kidding."

For the second time that day, pandemonium erupted in the vessel as people practically jumped over themselves to get to safety. Or at least they would have, if Robin hadn't said a single word, "Silence." Everyone froze as the formerly easy-going woman instantly took command of the situation. Outside, bodiless arms appeared in random areas and slapped the incoming cannonballs away. They all stared at Robin warily even as the ship shook, "You were kind enough to feed us, so we shall return the favor. Shall we, Monet?"

Monet pouted but stood up anyway, "This is going to be boring." She pouted childishly. She stretched, showing off her amazing body once more, "But…they did feed us. I'll lend a hand." She smirked at the orange-haired girl, "Come along Nami-chan. We'll be leaving soon anyway."

Nami watched in partial disbelief as they took a leisurely stroll back up to the deck, no worry at all in their posture. It was as if the idea of a pirate attack wasn't much more than an annoyance to deal with. When they finally got upstairs to the deck, the ship had already been boarded by the enemy pirates. The deck was crawling with the deadbeats. She grimaced as she saw their ship. It was a smaller ship than even the cruise vessel, painted a lurid pink with bright red hearts all over it. "Oh my." Monet looked a little disturbed, "What an ugly ship."

"WHO'S UGLY?" A voice roared from the deck of the vessel. Nami balked as she drank in the sight of the female pirate in front of them. The woman was very, very obese. She took up enough space for five men, and she carried a massive, hulking slab of iron she called a mace. She was a wearing a pink plaid shirt that was stretched disgustingly taut over her frame, an equally tight pair of greying pants and a blue Captain's coat. She had a white, red-plumed cowgirl hat and was covered in gaudy looking jewelry. She had a flintlock tied to her by a purple sash to finish off the look.

"Oh my. I didn't know whales had learned to walk." Robin said in surprise. Nami had to stifle a giggle.

The fat whale must not have heard her, because she raised a vicious looking iron bludgeon and roared, "Men! Who's the most beautiful woman on the seas!"

"It's you of course, Alvida-sama!"

"We should be careful." Monet said, forcing a chill down Nami's spine. _She_ was afraid of them? The next words completely blew that theory out of the water, "She must have some powerful hypnosis if she got them to say that." Robin giggled in response behind her hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Alvida roared in fury, having heard the green-haired woman, "GET HER!"

The men on the boat roared their approval and charged. One of them reached Monet, roaring, "I'm going to enjoy you, you little bitch!" Nami's skin crawled at their lecherous gazes and tones, and she backed away from the charging men in fear.

"Please keep your dirty hands off me." Monet said pleasantly as she _appeared behind_ the man. Eyes widened. They hadn't even seen her move.

Nami stared in horror as the man erupted like a grotesque fountain of blood, which poured from dozens of cuts on his body even as what seemed like frost started engulfing the wounds, "What's happening to me!" He yelled in terror as the ice started covering him. He weakened, unable to move as he froze completely.

"Wha-what happened?" Nami's teeth chattered as she suddenly realized she was freezing. She looked at Monet and suddenly realized that the woman's arms had been replaced with what looked like _wings._

Monet held one of the new appendages up to her lips, seemingly hiding a blush and moaning somewhat…erotically, "Only one man is allowed to touch me." Nami had been getting the same strange feeling from her that the Captain had gotten, and she inched away slightly now. This girl seemed to be at least a little sadistic.

One of the other pirates trembled, "Wha…what the hell are you?"

Monet lowered her wing and licked her lips, a bloodthirsty smile on her face, "Oh, I ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi. I'm a snow woman."

"You…you mean Devil Fruits exist?" Nami stammered in shock. The crowd of snobby rich folk who were peaking their heads out were equally dumbfounded.

"Oh yes." Robin said with a small smile, "They're certainly very real." She threw her arms out with her fingers pointed, before sweeping upwards and crossing her forearms in front of her bountiful chest. She sounded as amused as usual as she exclaimed, " **Ochenta Fleur**!" Immediately, literal arms started spawning around the pirates and wrapped every single one of them in painful looking strangleholds, " **Twist!** "

Nami cringed away as horrendous sounds of hundreds of broken bones rang through the air as the pirates first howled and then wheezed in utter agony. The arms evaporated in streams of pink flower petals and freed the men. Their mangled, broken bodies fell where they were and could only twitch, ' _I tried to_ ROB _them? AM I CRAZY?_ '

Robin smiled pleasantly, "I would appreciate you not thinking of hurting my crewmates." Nami revised her opinion as she came to a realization. Despite Monet being more outwards sadistic, Robin was much more _terrifying_ behind that pleasant smile. Her second realization was that she was very, _very lucky._

Alvida backed away, sweat streaming from her brow, "What…what are _you_?" She looked utterly terrified.

Robin stepped forward with that friendly smile still on her face, "Why, I ate the Hana Hana no Mi, of course." She closed her eyes and waved, "But, I think it's time for you to leave, Whale-san."

And fury immediately overrode survival, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She roared as she jumped impossibly high for a thing of her size. Her massive iron club was wound up for her most powerful strike.

It was laughable really. " **Mil Fleur!** " Robin chanted powerfully, " **Gigantesco Mano**!" She almost sounded like she was singing the last words. Hundreds of arms and hands erupted from the floorboards of the ship, forcing Nami to hop away in shock. They all started to meld together, as if they were just dough joining back together. They formed into one, titanic hand floating lazily above the gaping Alvida. Her eyes were popping out of her skull and her gaping maw was wide open in her shock. None of the people on the ship bar Monet were any different. Robin giggled at her face, " **Spank**!"

And spank she did. The hand came down far faster than an appendage of that size had any right to. It hit the fat woman with all the strength of a charging herd of elephants. Alvida stood no chance. Her tremendous mass hit the surface of the water and skipped, almost as if Robin had simply been skipping a really large stone with her giant hand. She kept skipping until she disappeared into the horizon.

"And that's that." Monet said cheerfully, clapping her hands up and down to get imaginary dust off.

"Not quite." Robin smiled, " **Un Fleur.** " A scream came from the deck of the ugly ship. Suddenly, a screaming mass was thrown from it and caught gently by another arm, "And who might you be? You don't seem like a pirate yourself."

The mass in question was a chubby looking boy. He had round, nerdy glasses and pink hair in a bowl cut. He was trembling from head to toe, "C-c-c-c-Coby…Pirate-sama."

Robin giggled. How adorable. "Relax. We won't hurt you. So, how did you find your way onto Whale-san's ship?"

Coby took on a depressed hue, "I…well…in my town, you could just jump in a dinghy and go fishing with practically all of the adults. One day…I got onto a boat and fell asleep. When I woke up I was o-on Alvida-sama's ship." His head dipped, "They kept me alive since I could navigate, and treated me like a slave. It's been two years."

Monet laughed gaily, "What a crappy way to find yourself in a pirate crew." Even Nami was snickering slightly. "Why not escape."

"I-I couldn't! Alvida-sama terrified me." He shook, "And you handled her like she was nothing." He stared at Robin in awe.

"She was nothing." Monet claimed flippantly, "We're here in East Blue for recruitment only. Unless a certain someone decides to show up, I doubt we'll have a challenge at all." She giggled as she thought of her Captain's grandfather showing up.

Nami scowled at that. Sure, she was strong. But Arlong would kill them easily. Nothing could stand up to him. She thought bitterly.

"How did you get so strong?" Coby asked, still in awe of Robin.

"How cute." She laughed, making him blush brightly.

Monet smirked, "For our dream, we must be strong. That's all there is to it." She flipped her hair back with a swipe of her hand.

"Fo…for your dream?" Coby blinked owlishly.

"That's right." Robin smiled, "So how about you? What do you wish to do?"

"I…" Coby wallowed nervously, "I've always wanted to be a Marine, so I could catch scum like Alvida-sam- no! Alvida!."

That set Monet off again, "Huh, guess you're not as spineless as you look, if you told that to pirates." She giggled as the boy recoiled, "Quite a dream you have there."

"Do…do you think I could do it?" He asked shyly Even Nami was forced into thinking him adorable. It was like a scared little kitty wanting to be a big bad tiger.

"Anything is possible if you dedicate yourself to it." Robin said. Nami was really forced to reevaluate her knowledge of pirates. These women were nothing like what she thought of as a pirate. Of course, her next statement made her think twice about that, "Of course, you could just end up gutted somewhere. Ufufufu." Coby turned purple at the woman's morbid joke.

Monet stretched, "Well, I'd say it's about time to get out of here." She eyed Alvida's ship, "Though we should probably sink this eyesore. It's an insult to ships."

Robin chuckled. Monet always had been more interested in stuff like that than she had. Nami spoke up, "At least let me steal their treasure first."

Robin waved her away, "Already did. It's safely in the holds now." Or rather, _another Robin_ waved her away.

Nami's eyes bulged out as she saw a perfect clone of Robin on the deck of the other ship. The woman waved before fading into pink petals. "You can even clone yourself!?"

"That's right!" Monet said cheerfully, "Makes bedroom time really fun." Every male in the vicinity could take it no longer. Blood spurted from every nostril in varying amounts. Nami could only gape. "Well, let's get out of here shall we?" She tossed a money pouch onto the downed Captain's chest, "That should be enough for our purchases. Ta ta!" She waved before hopping up onto the deck of their ship.

Robin only chuckled at Nami and Coby's expressions, "So, Coby-san, will you be coming with us? We'll drop you off at the nearest town."

Coby rubbed his head ruefully, "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother." He suddenly blinked, "You'll have to hide your flag though. There's a Marine Base on the closest island."

"That won't be a problem." She turned, and crossed her arms, " **Mil Fleur! Gigantesco Mano!** " Only this time, it wasn't an arm that formed, but rather a long, slender leg. " **Stomp!** " The foot came crashing down and snapped the pink eyesore in half like a twig. In the same motion, she pushed it away from the cruise ship towards the nearby whirlpool. She turned to the gaping Nami and Coby as if she hadn't just utterly destroyed a ship in one blow, "Well, shall we?"

Coby followed after her shyly, and screamed when she grabbed the back of his shirt and bodily threw him up to the deck and caught him with another arm. She looked backwards at Nami who was hesitating before she realized that all the treasure was up there. She growled and followed.

 **-]|[-**

 **And that's all I had for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Like I said, this one is DEFINITELY the most skewed on the power scale.**

 **And we already have differences from Canon too! Luffy is missing (huehuehue) and Robin is in Post-Timeskip form two years early. If you know what the challenge was, you shouldn't be confused as to why.**

 **And a wild Monet appeared too! (No, she is not a mole or a plant.) Not** _ **exactly**_ **the same Monet from Canon, but for explainable reasons. She's still a sadist though. :D**

 **So guys, you know what to do! I want some good feedback for this one!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Primordial**


	3. Copycat

**Okay guys, let me tell you what's going on with CRUSH right now. I'm having some difficulties that I frankly hadn't been expecting. Despite the fact that certain events are happening** _ **very**_ **differently…I just…kinda don't want to run through Krieg and Loguetown again right now. And yet I don't really feel that I can just skip them.. Or at least not the Krieg portion cuz Sanji, which is the part I'm at right now. I just feel like I'm glossing over things, and I really don't want to be the kind of writer who does that. It's a balancing act that I wasn't really expecting here, with how different I've made some of the events. Everything is coming out shorter than expected. In Supernova I finished East Blue in 126k. In Crush it's going to end up taking 30-40k at the most the way things are going. So I'm kind of struggling because half of me wants to add more detail and the other half is saying "fuck off mate."**

 **So in the meantime!**

 **-]|[-**

"What the hell?!" A Marine screamed out as the sky was blotted out, "Why did a battleship fall from the sky?!" The last bit of his screamed sentence was blotted out by the huge roaring of the waves. The ship impacted with a massive splash and the thunderous sounds of large pieces of wood cracking.

As the waves calmed and the dust cleared, Ace and Garp's eyes both bugged out in shock, "LUFFY?!" Garp held his head with his hands in panic while Ace looked on in shock and terror.

"DAMN IT GARP! It's your family again!" Sengoku roared in fury.

"Never a dull moment with you, huh Straw Hat?" Mihawk rolled his eyes as he took in the sight. Luffy, Buggy, Crocodile, Ivankov, Jinbei…more… all of them were standing there on the destroyed ship as if they owned the place.

"Luffy! Thank goodness you're safe!" Hancock swooned.

"That's a nice bunch you have with you." Aokiji deadpanned.

Kizaru pretended like he was excited, "Oh, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon."

"So that's Ace's little brother huh?" Marco looked unimpressed.

Doflamingo had his standard shit-eating grin plastered over his face, "So the Seven Warlords of old and new are here. And how about the Legendary Fruitless Upstart himself!"

"IS THIS YOUR ANSWER, JINBE?!" Sengoku roared furiously at the Fishman.

"That's right! I resign from the Shichibukai!" Jinbei roared back. He would have no part of executing one of the best things to ever happen to the Fishmen people.

Crocodile took advantage of the distraction, "It's been a while, Whitebeard!" He grinned through his cigar. His arm was cocked back with his hook gleaming in the light as he used his sand to skate over Whitebeard. And then Luffy's foot caught him square in the chin and sent him crashing to the Moby Dick's deck. He growled, "I fulfilled my end of the bargain, Straw Hat!" He watched as the **Busoshoku: Kōka** faded from Luffy's skin.

Luffy glared at him, "This is Whitebeard huh? Ace likes this old man, so you won't be touching him."

Whitebeard himself deadpanned. It had been a while since he'd met a person so utterly unconcerned. The kid didn't even recognize him, "That hat." Whitebeard's voice was deep and rumbled, "It looks quite like the one that Red Haired brat used to wear."

"Eh?" Luffy turned, "You know Shanks? It's his hat. We made a promise over it. I'm to give it back to him some day."

Whitebeard turned back to the Marines, "So you came to save your brother huh? You have no idea what you're up against. You'll be killed for sure." He said, not quite carelessly, but it sure sounded that way.

Luffy snorted, "That's not for you to decide. I know what you're up to!" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, "You're trying to become the Pirate King! But that's going to be me, not you! Got it?"

Everyone else stared slack jawed at the sheer audacity Luffy displayed. Whitebeard cracked a grin, "Cheeky little brat. You better stay out of the way, you little shit!"

"I'll do what I want! You stay out of _my_ way!"

Whitebeard started to laugh, "Gurararara! Even for you, Mugiwara, this is a bit much. Ace won't shut up about you, you know. He was quite pissed off that your bounty rose higher than his did." Luffy cracked a grin despite the serious situation, "Then again, it's very rare for someone to get as far as you have with no Devil Fruit."

A light went off in Luffy's head, and his grin far outstripped Doflamingo's for a moment, "Hey, giant old man." Whitebeard turned his head, "Did you cause that huge earthquake earlier?"

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow again, "Ignorant little snot aren't you? Yeah, I did. I ate the Gura Gura no mi."

Luffy's grin grew even wider, and he hopped onto the giant man's shoulder and covered his mouth and Whitebeard's ear with his hand. "What…what's that little brat doing?" One of the Vice-Admirals muttered to himself. Why would a man such as Whitebeard allow a brat – even one as strong as Monkey D Luffy – onto his shoulder like that?

Suddenly, they watched as Whitebeard's eyes bugged out and he started to cackle, "GURARARARARARA!" They all sweatdropped as the gigantic man damn near doubled over from laughter. "Alright you cheeky little brat. You've got yourself a deal."

Luffy's grin widened and a brilliant red light started shining from his body before engulfing Whitebeard. The Whitebeard Pirates all began howling, "What the hell is he doing to pops?!"

"What?!" Sengoku's eyes widened in shock, "What is that?! GARP?!"

"I don't know!" The Marine Hero gasped, "I've never seen him do that!"

"What the hell are you doing to pops Luffy?!" Ace gasped.

Slowly, the light faded and crawled back to Luffy, before vanishing entirely. Luffy and Whitebeard were both grinning madly as Luffy hopped off his shoulder, "Shishishi."

"Luffy you little brat!" He heard his grandpa roar at him, "What the hell was that?!"

Luffy smirked at his grandpa in response. He couldn't wait to see the look on the old man's face, "Hey, you ready giant old man?"

"What are they going to do?" Sengoku felt a bead of sweat run down his face.

Luffy and Whitebeard both raised a fist after turning so their sides were to the giant wall blocking the path to the execution scaffolding. "What?!" Several people gasped, "NO!" Was the general sentiment of the Marines. It just couldn't be possible! Luffy and Whitebeard both grunted and slammed their fists into an invisible pane of glass floating in the air. Cracks started spreading from their fists outward in the sky, causing jaws to drop all over. Ace and Garp's faces were even funnier than Enel's face had been, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" The terrified Marines screamed in panic as the largest earthquake yet rocked through Marineford. Even the three Admirals together weren't able to reinforce the wall this time, and it crumbled to pieces. The building at the heart of Marineford developed a giant crack on its face, with dust and chips of wood and glass raining downward. Both Garp and Sengoku had to reinforce the scaffolding with Busoshoku Haki to keep it from just flat out collapsing.

Finally, the dust settled, and there was nary an unsoiled Marine uniform in site. Practically every lower leveled Marine had shit themselves, and Sengoku was pale and sweating. Garp looked much like the snot-nosed brats he usually trained. "LUFFY!" he roared, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Luffy started to cackle. "Bwahahaha! Your faces!" He was almost crying from his laughter, before he petered off. He let out a last chuckle as the brim of his hat shadowed his face, but the shit-eating grin was perfectly visible, "You can't imagine how many times I almost collapsed in laughter, every time you guys raised my bounty and called me the Fruitless Upstart." He raised his head, "I _did_ eat a Devil Fruit! A _long_ time ago." Garp's jaw was completely unhinged as he stared at Luffy as if he was seeing him for the first time, "It was…fucking useless!" he laughed and put his fists on his hips, "It gave me all the weaknesses, and only a single ability that I couldn't even use freely! It had restrictions on it." He cracked his knuckles once, "But that ability…when you finally activated it for the first and _only_ time…" He switched hands, "Became _magical._ "

The pirates behind him and Whitebeard started to cheer as Luffy continued, "Because as useless as the fruit was, it allows you to break _that_ rule! The Mohō Mohō Fruit allows you to copy _one_ other Devil Fruit, _if_ the original user agrees to it!" He raised his fist, "I was a Mimic Man and now…" He cracked the sky again, "We're both Quake Men!" He yelled gleefully as the Island became to shake again, "SO YOU SIT TIGHT ACE! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU! Shishishishi!"

"GURARARARARARA!" The laughter following that quake would haunt the dreams of the surviving Marines for years to come.

 **-]|[-**

 **Man, I just love the Gura Gura no mi. I've had at least three different ideas for possible stories with this fruit pop into my head.**

 **You guys may be getting a couple more of these smaller snippets soon enough. I've had an idea floating around for the Pika Pika no mi, as well as a time-travel fic. But hopefully I'll be able to focus on the main stories now that I have this one out of my system.**


End file.
